A Kiss for a Clown
by Servant of Elizabeth
Summary: A short look on how opposites attract, and how their product is more beautiful than any matched pair.


**Title:** A Kiss for a Clown

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Paring:** Misora x Zazie

**Summary:** When opposites attract, the product is more beautiful than any matched pair.

* * *

**1. Jealousy**  
Misora pouted when the crowd gawked at Zazie in her acrobat's costume, thinking only she deserved to see Zazie looking so beautiful. 

**2. Confession**  
For someone so talkative, Zazie's lips curled upwards in amusement when Misora confessed through a letter.

**3. Laughter**  
Everyone already knew what Misora's laugh sounded like, but Misora's heart swelled with pride to know she was the only one to have heard Zazie giggle.

**4. Teardrop**  
Misora had always wondered what Zazie's markings on her eyes meant, but was satisfied enough to let it be so long as Zazie didn't cry any real tears.

**5. Cute**  
Zazie always insisted that she wasn't cute, but she could never get Misora to stop saying that she was.

**6. Freaks**  
Misora didn't care if people thought she was weird for acting like a boy, but the first time that she heard someone call Zazie a freak, she kicked him in the face.

**7. Birdseed**  
"I like to feed the birds at the park", Misora had said, and Zazie had giggled, whispering, "They come to see me after my show."

**8. Prayers**  
She knew Misora could talk fast, but Zazie was always amazed at how quickly Misora could recite a prayer from memory.

**9. Chocolate**  
Misora couldn't help but grin deviously once she found out how far Zazie would go for her favorite chocolate.

**10. Tangles**  
For an acrobat and a track star, they were awkward with their legs in bed, and always got tied up in the sheets.

**11. Opposites**  
Loud and grinning with quiet and placid; together they reveled in private smiles

**12. Secrets**  
Just as Misora had her duty to the church, Zazie had her own secrets of the Nightmare Circus to keep, and Misora cared enough not to pry.

**13. Drunk**  
Zazie didn't ask how Misora had gotten drunk. Instead, she enjoyed the fiery-haired girl's sloppy and often off-target kisses.

**14. Favoritism**  
Nobody noticed that when the Trick Trio put smoke bombs in everyone's lockers, the one in Zazie's locker didn't have a fuse.

**15. Lifeline**  
Zazie didn't scream, but she squeezed Misora's hand hard every time the roller coaster flipped and swerved.

**16. Sex**  
For a nun in training and a near-mute, they managed surprisingly well.

**17. Perfection**  
Zazie would have disagreed if she'd said it out loud, so Misora simply called Zazie perfect in her mind.

**18. Demure**  
"…You…look cute when you sleep…" Zazie mumbled over breakfast one morning.

**19. Clowns**  
Class clown or the jester in the show – both of them were clowns in some respect.

**20. Costumes**  
"…You mean the nun outfit turns you on..?"

**21. Waltz**  
It was lucky they'd found each other – Misora had to idea how to dance the woman's part.

**22. Meltdown**  
It had taken Zazie over a minute to realize Misora's hair had caught on fire from the candles for their dinner.

**23. Cheerleader**  
Even if Zazie didn't cheer like everyone else in the stands, her presence was motivation enough for Misora to win her tourney.

**24. Crutch**  
Only someone like Zazie could understand the deeper pain it caused someone like Misora to have broken her legs.

**25. Arithmetic**  
Misora couldn't imagine Zazie studying a math textbook.

**26. Midnight**  
"Who cares if it's a school night, if we don't hurry, I'm gonna go crazy…"

**27. Juggler**  
Misora rolled on the ground laughing when she finally convinced Zazie to juggle the Narutaki twins.

**28. Improvement**  
Zazie could barely breath, and knew she wouldn't be standing up for a while. Misora had gotten better.

**29. Peak**  
Kissing Misora wasn't like flying – Zazie already knew what that was like - flying wasn't nearly as good.

**30. Dawn**  
The nun and the acrobat greeted New Year's Morning on the roof of their dorm, in a sweaty tangle of limbs.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated, thank you. 


End file.
